School Me In Love
by superstarbaby16
Summary: Bella is a hybrid. She is also going to vampire school. What happens when she is falling for Edward. but there is competiton. Lauren Mallory. Edward likes Bella but so does Chad. "Edward um can you please get your hand off my boob." R and R lol it is funn
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or ANYTHING LIKE THE CHEERS. I don't own Bring It On. **

Chapter One Chapter One

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Today was my first day at school but it was a special school…for vampires. But being Bella, I am abnormal and I am a hybrid, which is half vampire and half human. My mother died giving birth to me and I never knew my father.

My uncle is Aro, from the Volturi. Aro is also the principal to my new school. 'Volturi High'. I wore my red skinny jeans which I clipped on suspender's that were on my butt I also wore my white T-shirt that read 'Camp Rock' with the Jonas Brothers on it.

I ran downstairs grabbed a piece of toast and jumped into my silver Ferrari. Finally it was there. What's funny was that Werewolves were our enemies and they were necessarily our neighbours? Both our schools were deep in the forest.

We had the East side and they had the West side. I had a werewolf friend named Jake. He was okay, but he just turned into a werewolf one day I think it was after we went to the movies watching that scary movie.

I shivered. I reached the school and walked to the office. "Um, hi I'm Bella Swan I need my schedule." The secretary was human I could smell her sour blood radiating off of her. I scrunched my nose. What the hell was she doing here?

I grabbed my schedule and rushed out of there. For a hybrid I'm really clumsy so I won't be surprised if I trip on thin air. I opened the door and bumped into a toned-muscled chest. I put my hands up to make sure I wouldn't fall.

I looked up and he was pretty cute not hot but cute. "Woah, watch where you're going Bella." He whispered. I looked up. Do I know this guy? He saw my expression and laughed. "Everyone knows who you are Bella. The number one hottie, Aro's niece and last and not all the unique hybrid. My name's Chad." I nodded my head.

Chad had shaggy brown hair and these big brown eyes. I am guessing he wears contacts. His complexion was really pale. He wore low jeans that you could see his boxers, NIKE shoes and an A & F shirt that covered only half of his boxers.

I giggled and he smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Chad." I said seductively poking his chest. He so fell for that. I love playing tricks with guy's minds. They are so gullible.

I was walking down the hall trying to find my locker when all of a sudden…wham. I bumped into someone and almost fell to the ground but that someone caught me. I looked up and was met with light topaz eyes.

I grinned. Oh so it was a Cullen. He lifted me up and chuckled. "Hey klutz." He muttered in my ear. I grimaced and gave him my evil eyes. "Excuse me." I said right up in his face. Mm, his breath smelt good and his lips looked so kissable. I didn't even notice I was leaning forward until I heard someone coughing really loud.

I looked up and there was this guy that could have been on steroids. I knew he was a Cullen as well. "Are you on steroids?" I asked with out thinking. He laughed. It was booming and I think I felt the floor shake.

Oh no, take cover earthquake. "No squirt." Does everyone here get nicknames that just have to tick you off? "Hey, Eddie come on or we're going to miss the assembly. Bella why don't you just follow me since all students are supposed to be there anyway."

I nodded and I heard Edward say behind me. "Don't call me Eddie, Emmett. It is Edward." I grinned. So that was his name and he didn't like the name Eddie eh. Well Edward I think I have found you the perfect nickname.

Welcome to hell.

I sat in the very back row of the huge auditorium. I noticed there were a lot of sluts in this school. Maybe a percentage of 95 were sluts while only 5 left it to the non-sluts. I frowned.

Great! I am going to have so many enemies in this school. I could hear three girls a few rows down talking about me. Their names I think were Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. Wow they were rude.

Is it cause they think I am prettier then them. Why they are talking behind my back without even caring to try to talk to me to see how I really am? Little…Ugh, this is what I hate about high school. But vampire high school is way worse because everyone hears everything.

I slouched in my seat and groaned while Aro was talking. Everyone turned towards me and I felt my face rush over in blood. I sighed. Please don't let Aro be strict on me or get any attention for me. I prayed to god. But I am guessing the message came in late or something.

"Bella," Aro's voice echoed around the gym walls, "Do you have anything to say?" I shook my head and whispered, "No." He nodded. Phew. That was close. I wouldn't want to be going up on stage.

As the speech went on and on I began to get really bored luckily I had some string so I started playing 'Cat's Cradle' by myself. Finally after two hours of Aro's annoying voice it is over.

I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew. Nope. No one. I felt cold breath on my neck and my little hairs stood at edge. Swirling around. A guy with blonde hair and red eyes was grinning at me.

"Hi, My name is Mike. UH, listen I was wondering if you wanted to come to the foot…" I cut him off, "No." He followed me. "Why not." He was whining now and I was getting frustrated.

"Because," I swirled on the balls of my shoes, "I don't want to go out with you." Then I felt my back slam into the lockers. I groaned. His mouth was so close to me I thought he would of raped me when he was tugged off and flew out the window.

Woah, he's lucky he was on the second floor. He was up here in an instant though. "Cullen." He muttered but as soon as the fight had begun it had ended. "Newton. Office. Now." Aro spoke through his teeth.

What was that guys name again. Edward. "Thanks Edward. For helping me out there." I said to him fiddling with my hands. "No problem." He was about to turn around when I called his name.

"Edward, wait." He paused. I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled. "That's what all my saviours get when they help me." I turned and walked away. I knew he was still frozen in place.

If only I knew what I really did to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or ANYTHING LIKE THE CHEERS. I don't own Bring It On. **

**Review Reply to RockinWriter: Hey she is a vampire the assembly's over so she can go from the assembly to the hallway all she has to do is walk out the door. It is obviously going to be Edward that saved her if she kissed him and send 'saviour' to him in one of the sentences. Aro cam afterwards to tell Mike to go his office cause he heard the commotion and it is his neice that Mike was messing with. well Mike obviously has blonde hair and red eyes for a reason he is a VAMPIRE. gosh and vampire's have RED EYES. Oh ya and just to let you know it is my story you don't even know what is happening in it so you can not just tell me i made angela an ass for no reason...if you really don't like it don't read it okay. And i do not care about punctuation as long as the people can read it okay. sorry if you take offence to this but don't go into every little detail. **

**Chapter Two Chapter Two**

Okay, so there were was a rumor going around that Edward and I were dating. Psh, maybe when hell freezes over. Besides I don't date okay so maybe I do but I don't do steady relationships.

Guys kept trying to go on dates with me and I declined over and over until I decided to ignore the men population completely but there are a few exceptions. Like a friend of mine named, Ben.

He was a really sweet guy and I hope that Newton and his friends don't change him so that he'll become a creep like them. I stumbled into my seat. It was 'lunch' time. Usually everyone went out to hunt.

Since our school is so far from human population the non-vegetarians tend to feed on animals sometimes. I noticed that I wasn't alone in the cafeteria room. The Cullen's sat a few desks away from me.

As I was about to blink a short pixie looking girl dragged me to the table. "Hi, Bella." She greeted me. I smiled. I didn't know her name. "Oh right, my name is Alice, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the blond guy is Jasper and I believe you know Emmett and Edward already."

I nodded and greeted everyone except for Edward I was saving him for last. "Hey Ed." I said. He was drinking a cougar smoothie and he spat it out all over me. I gapped at him. "I can not believe you just did that." I screamed.

"Oh my gosh Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I cut him off. "No, it's okay. All I need is some paper towel. I don't know if the stain will come out but that's okay I could just buy a new one."

I reached for a paper towel but Edward already had one in his hand. "No Bella let me do it. It was my fault." His family was looking at Edward and I with this evil grin. I just shook it off as nothing.

I don't know if he noticed or not but I think the stain was gone as invisible as it could get and after a while and Edward's hand started to rub my breast. "Um Edward." I whispered. "Hm?" He asked sighing after a while.

"Could you get your hand off my boob?" His eyes snapped open and he flew his hand back. "I'm sorry." "No Edward it's okay. It was my fault for letting you do that in the first place." While Edward and I were embarrassed his family was cracking up.

Edward groaned and ran out of the 'lunch' room. I followed swiftly afterwards. I saw him in the hallway on one of the windowsill couches. I sat beside him. "Bella I am so sorry. I should have known better. I am not really like that." I smiled.

"It's okay Edward. At least you apologize the other guys would properly go around telling their friends how he touched my boob." Edward seemed really nice but he looked like he was holding something back.

I could see it in his eyes the way he built up his lust. I am guessing he is still a virgin but who am I to speak. I am to. I laughed to myself. I wonder if I will ever be tainted. I smiled at Edward and he gave me a crooked grin.

I think hearts formed in my eyes. I am totally in love with that smile. And the way his dimples show. I wanted to squeal like some fan girl. But I didn't. I stood up. "Well, Edward I have to go but I will see you later."

He waved goodbye and we were off on out separate ways. I had gym next. Today we were doing football. Some girls were cheerleading while others sat around in a group gossiping.

I on the other hand wanted to play. The coach stared at me like I had three eyes. What is a hybrid not enough. He passed the ball to me. I was on the red team while other people I didn't know were on the blue. Our school team was called the Toros.

I passed the ball across the field and the guys stared at me in amazement and then dashed for the ball. After a while I got really bored and decided to sit down. "I bet Bella doesn't know how to be a cheerleader." Lauren mumbled under her breath while she was at the top of the triangle. I grinned. I stood up on the bleacher I was on and did a cheerleading jump and ended it with a back flip landing on the ground with my feet in the same position flat on my feet. And did some moves while yelling out this cheer. (From, Bring It On)

I'm sexy, I'm cute  
I'm popular to boot  
I'm bitchin', great hair  
The boys all love to stare  
I'm wanted, I'm hot  
I'm everything you're not  
I'm pretty, I'm cool  
I dominate this school  
Who am I? Just guess  
Guys wanna touch my chest (At this I looked at Edward and smirked)  
I'm rockin', I smile  
And many think I'm vile  
I'm flying, I jump  
You can look but don't you hump. Whooh!  
I'm major, I roar  
I swear I'm not a whore  
We cheer and we lead  
We act like we're on speed  
Hate us cos we're beautiful  
But we don't like you either  
Bitch

I laughed. Lauren had fallen off the pyramid.

I giggled this was fun. I clapped my hands and started to do a front flip landing into the splits. I don't know why but I had at least six people behind me now doing the same thing as me. We were dancing to the song Low. It was really fun but then finally gym ended and Lauren and her posses were giving me cold-blooded stares.

I waved then flashed her the birdie. She looked taken aback for a second then ran full speed at me as I did to her. You heard a loud crunching sound like two boulders hitting each other.

I smashed my fist into her cheek. She stepped back from the impact and then I saw Chad go behind her trying to restrain her while someone else did the same to me. "Let me go. I'm going to kill her." My voice was getting louder like a shrill scream.

I felt my eyes turn purple well I knew they turned purple and then Lauren was flying backwards. She let out a shrill scream. And I could have sworn I saw the sound waves moving past me.

I then felt Alec and Jane holding me back. I was really trying to snap at her. "Jane, go get the needle." Alec whispered. Jane was back in a few seconds. I felt the needle pouring into my skin and I let out a shrill scream then everything went black.

_Beep…Beep…_

I groaned and went to hit the snooze button but instead I felt a pair of hands swish it back to the bed. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry but I could make out black pixie like hair.

"Alice?" I questioned. "Yes." Was the calm soothing voice that replied. "What happened?" I heard a chuckle from somewhere else in the room. "We should be asking you that question." It boomed. Emmett.

**Hey you guys hope yall liked it...Review please. :XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight but i wish i did. sniffles**

**Hey you guys i am back. Do you writers hate it when someone complain about your work like they hate or something when they do not even have stories up!! this is only for one reader that...ugh anyway hope you like the story.**

Chapter 3

Just then Aro walked in with Jane right behind him. I grimaced. I didn't like Jane she always tried to use her powers on me even when she know it won't work.

"Ah, Bella. Alec tells me that you let your demon out again." I nodded and bent my head. I clenched the blankets that were on me tightly in my fists.

"Demon?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time. I nodded.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, as you know is unique. Half human, half vampire. Deep inside of her is a demon that at some points when Bella is weakened or frustrated necessarily when she lets her guard down then that is when the demon comes out.

The witches have put a spell on it but it always seems to find a loophole especially when Bella is angry. It craves for blood. It craves power. It craves fear. Outside today what everyone had witnessed was just a tiny bit of what that demon can do.

It has tremendous power. Bella is a key to another world. Everyone who knows about it wants her. But the others from the volturi and myself protect her until death. Which is impossible. The demon never dies." Aro spat the word 'demon' out. I could tell it was killing him that his niece was in danger and he had no way of stopping it unless it were to fight.

Aro continued, "Bella today let her guard down while cheerleading. I do not know what she did but she let the demon out. Carlisile maybe after you can run some tests?" Bella looked so weak. "I don't need to be tested. I am fine." She spoke loud and clear.

"You are not fine. And you will do those tests do you understand." Bella shook her head and then nodded. Aro and Jane then walked out the door. Tears flowed down he cheeks.

"You know my mom well I heard that she was a slut. Slept with any man who would give her the money. Then one day she slept with this handsome man. Inhumanly handsome. It was a one night stand. He didn't kill her either."

She started to sob and continued while we stayed silent. "And then when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know who the father was so the doctors did DNA tests. Nothing. They could find no trace of who the father could be. It was impossible.

Unless it was the handsome man. I heard she loved me, but I also heard she hated me. I don't know still which one to believe but I still have hopes it was love. Then one day she saw the man. He looked at her puzzled. 'Remember me.' She asked him and he nodded.

I am pregnant with your child. And that is all I know." Bella ended it. "Who told you that Bella?" Alice asked. Bella looked at her with blank eyes. "It was in a dream." Was her reply.

Alice looked taken aback. "Bella but how do you know that, that dream was just of imagination." Bella unclenched her fists form the blanket that lay over her. "I just know." Was her simple answer. Then she fell asleep.

**Hey you guys i am so sorry for the short chapter but i have writerblock. give me some idea's in ur reviews. Thank you. Does anyone know how take 'firewall' off of windows XP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Tilight or any of the cheers. ENJOY!**

School Me In Love

Chapter 4

OMG I am so sorry guys for not updating so long. I had major writer's block and a lot of homework. Yikes. Since I am in grade 8 now I am being piled with it bluh. I hate homework, and all they say is we are getting you ready for high school. Sure!!! Anyway back to the story. OMFG I saw the Twilight movie the day it came out. Edward Cullen is so HOTT!!!! I LOVED IT! AND JASPER AND EMMETT WERE TOO. JASPER WAS LIKE A MYSTERY TO ME AND EMMETT…YUM LMAO. BUT EDWARD WAS THE HOTTEST!!! YEAH I AM GOING TO WATCH IT AGAIN.

Alice's POV

I wonder if Bella had power's to see things in her dreams. Maybe. I can't see it in my future though. Wait! Let me try again.

"Help!" Bella yelled. Blood was everywhere…except on Bella but her hands they were soaked with it. "Edward," Bella yelled, "Make it stop. Get this thing out of me. HELP!" Bella started shaking. She opened her mouth and a deep roar came out. Her eyes switched from purple to red to topaz. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed clawing at her skin. Her eyes flickered everywhere. "Jasper." She whispered. And then she fainted. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

I screamed. What kind of vision was that? "Edward, hurry get Aro!" I panted. Edward red my mind, his breathing became heavy, and his eyes turned black. "Someone go get Aro I have to tell him about my vision." I screeched.

Aro ran in the room. "What did you see Alice?" He hissed. "Bella. Blood. Night. Dead bodies." I whispered. Aro's eyes widened. "No one can tell Bella about this. Alice what did the moon look like." I stared out at him. "Full Purple Moon!" I gasped.

Aro nodded. "Bella will be waking up soon. You will all act normal around her. Do you understand? No one can know about this!" He then walked out the door. Alice was staring at Bella's door.

Edward was on the tree staring at Bella sleep. "What does Jasper have to do with this?" Edward muttered.

Edward's POV

I tilted my head. Bella was so beautiful. She won't do this. I'll help her. We will all help her. I climbed through the window. Her face was so soft. I purred. Bella giggled. My eyes shot open.

"Edward did you just purr?" She giggled again. I smiled. Her heart fluttered. I love what I could do to her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I shook my head, "Just thinking." She nodded. "Can you hold my hand for a second. I need some reassurance that this won't happen again." I nodded my hand.

She gripped my hand like she was going to die. I gripped it as light as I could but still giving her comfort. Tears flowed down her face. I wiped them off. Her hair color suddenly had blond streaks in it.

I gasped. "What?" She asked. "Your hair changed colors?" I said but it sounded like a question. She smiled, "Yeah, it does that sometimes."

**Now I don't know what to write about. Help me you guys. I need it or I won't be able to update. sorry it is so short i just can't think of anything. do yolu guys think i need a beta and if i do can you tell me how it works.**


End file.
